Say What
by Ookami.luna.Andromeda
Summary: My name is Harry James Potter and I have had 2 main goal in my life.Do pranks and be normal. Kids stare at me in school, adults dressed in weird cloaks gasp when they see me,and now I have owls in my house. I just don't get it.
1. Prolouge

YOU DONT HAVE TO READ THIS IF YOU DONT FEEL OR WANT TO, ITS ALL RIGHT:)

**Prolouge**

Screams of laughter and excitement rang throughout the usually calm neighborhood, echoing through each and every house. Parents rolled their eyes at the kids antics, while elderly people shook their canes and yelled at the rampaging kids. Even from far away you could see hundreds of kids running out of school, raking havoc everywhere. Strangely, the adults let them do it. Its as if they were thinking; hey, let them have some fun for once and destroy the town, no problem whatsoever! Typical adults. Not saying that in a bad way though, its a good thing. They always give us kids a chance to have our fun, even if we demolish everything in the process. Ahem, moving on. From afar, you would think you saw smiles on pretty much all the children's and teens faces, except there was one odd kid in particular who didnt have a smile on his face, nor did he have a frown. Though, most bystanders and neighbors would agree that calling that boy "odd" woould be a total understatement. Because our not so little smirking boy is nowhere near ordinary...

Pranks. What a wonderful thing they were, what would the world do without pranks? He for sure, wouldn't be able to last a day without doing one, in fact he had done one earlier today, the last day of high school. For your sake, I'm not going to tell you the full_, exciting _story of my prank, lets just say everyone ended the day with a smile on their face, albeit a few specific students and teachers. All these naughty thoughts belonged to a mysterious not named, not so little smirking boy...or teen.


	2. Chapter 2

Have you ever had one of those days when you think your going officially and totally crazy? If you have then you know what I'm feeling right now, if you havent then...too bad, life goes on, you'll get your chance someday. And today is the day I got my chance to see the light of craziness and embrace the life of a mad rampaging kidding. My name is Harry James Potter and I'm 10 soon to be 11 year old kid, who honestly just wants to be ordinary, and not have to live with the Durselys. Let me tell you about my life before I tell you how i saw the "light". I'll give you my aunt and uncles version they told me when i was a toddler.

_Flashback:_

_Little Harry stared fearfully up at his uncle, scared out of his poor little mind. "What in the world were you doing worthless pathtic fr-freak!", Uncle Verno roared his face quickly turning purple. Harry cowered deeper into his huge rags they called clothes, shaking like a leaf. "I just wanna tu know wher ma ma, and da da went.", the toddler whispered. His Uncle, if it even possible turned even more purple, and began to shake violently,"Dont you dare even speak of __**them**__ in my house you useless scoundrel"! Tears flowed out of his eyed, he didnt know whta to do, thats when his Auntie came stared up at his Auntie hopefully, only to be glared at furiously. "Your parents died when you were 1 and someone then decided to dump you on our doorstep, and thats all you need to know." she hissed."Got it?" Harry nodded then ran back to his __**room**__ quickly._

_End._

Thats all there was to it really. My parents died when i was one, some idiot dumped me with the Durseleys, and here I am having to live with pathetic abusive guardians. Now getting back to the issue at hand. Ever since i was young people in weird cloaks stare at me oddly and gasp when they see me. I dont understand it, whats wrong with me. At my elemantry school barely anyone even look at me. So whats with those people? I dont know, I dont think I'll ever know.

Today was supposed to be a happy calm day. But noooo, Fate just cant leave me alone. It just had to make my life worse. Im staring right at the Durselys house and staring and..1. theres no cars infront of the house and lights inside either. Todays the last day of 5th garde so you would they think they would be screaming and yelling over Dudders happily. I walked up steps and got the "hidden" key from under the door mat and walked inside, and I'll admit it. I screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Owls. Everywhere, covering every single inch of the wall and the ceiling. I stumbled back unsteadily, and just stared and,wait...Is that a person standing in the midst of all those owls? No, it couldn't be, it was more dark and furry? A dog? And a huge one at that. This just keeps getting better. Well, at least that explains, where "Big D" and his family went off too. "Bet they ran off screaming with their tails between their legs, would've been hilarious." I muttered quietly to myself, grinning widely. I stepped forward to the owls hesitantly, and BOOM! All hell broke loose. The owls flew at me the second i stepped forward, and the dog barked loudly, I ducked just in time as all of the owls flew out of the open door, I whipped around, the neighbors were staring and gawking at the birds and me. I backed up slowly, running a hand through my hair uncertainly. What to do now? I sighed and closed the door, turning around slowly,to see the dog still there. I looked him over, mangy dark black fur, grey eyes staring straight at him. He barked and_ pointed _with its right paw at the floor. I gaped a the dog and looked down at the floor to see, letters? He picked one up and i turned it over and looked at it. It was addressed to him in dark green ink. I opened it up and there was one word that stuck out to me the most. I gulped, and began to shake, the letter dropped to the floor. I sank to the ground, my head in my hands. How could it be? Unless it was a prank. But still, it would make sense, with all the freaky stuff he'd done before. He, Harry Potter was a wizard.


End file.
